Felix Domestica
by Dr Azaria
Summary: Was previously called 'Beautiful Day'. Response to an LJ challenge. Includes a narky TARDIS, a trip to Rose's past, a friend from said past, a beach, and as much Rose and Doctor romantic tension as I can fit into the rating. But no Jack... Sorry.
1. Chapter 1

**ChapterOne

* * *

**

'Almost there!'

Rose vaguely registered the Doctor's encouraging yell, but every joule of energy she had was devoted to running for her life. The TARDIS didn't look any closer, unlike their irate pursuers.

His hand began to pull on hers as she started to fall back. She had to be almost dragged the last few steps, as he slid the key in its slot with very well practised ease and turned the door open as they fell inside.

He automatically kicked it closed. Rose could hear, as they lay on the floor and tried to catch their breath, a banging noise on the door. They'd escaped by a few yards, maximum. Another typical ending to a visit to a "supposed-to-be-peaceful" planet then.

'Remind me.. why we ended up.. in the.. only Anti-Foreigner period again?' She asked between gasping breaths.

'Alright.. so the navigation was a bit off.' He stood up, recovered from the marathon sprint. She so resented that.

'It's always off! Cardiff instead of Naples. 12 months instead of 12 hours...' She rubbed at her shoulders in subconscious unease. Her breathing had slowed dramatically, which surprised her. Maybe regular run-for-your-life sessions were making her physically fit where the gyms had failed.

'Or maybe the driver needs to check his map, and park closer to the dangerous places if he keeps on going to them.' She added grumpily.

'Oi! I'll have you know-' He paused and let himself take a proper look at her. She looked distinctly uncomfortable and was doing the arm-rubbing thing again. 'Are you alright?'

'Yeah. Just need a shower.'

He raised an eyebrow. 'Why? You're perfectly clean, for a human.'

At another time, she would have either taken it as a compliment or insult, and teased him about it.

'I just feel.. dirty.' She said reluctantly.

'What is it?'

'Nothing. It's nothing... it's just.. that guard. He felt me up a bit that's all.. it doesn't matter.' She said in a mixture of long pauses and rushed words.

He turned completely away from the controls and went over to her. His expression was a mixture of guilt, concern, and shock.

'When did that happen?' He asked in a low voice, going to put a hand on her shoulder. She didn't shrug him off.

'Uh, I was trying to distract him while you untied yourself.'

'Oh. I didn't see that.'

Another session of external door-pounding interceded.

'We'd better be off then.' He said quickly, resuming setting new coordinates.

'Yeah. I'll go inside.' She turned to the entrance to the rest of the ship.

He flicked a switch and the TARDIS dematerialised and was flung through the Time Vortex. As was typical since he'd been unable to completely repair the internal stabilisers, the room tilted to one side. Rose was thrown painfully against the rail and suddenly lost her temper with everything.

'Stupid-goddamn-motherfucking-dumb-assed-good-for-nothing-dip-shit-spaceship!' She yelled, considering attempting a kick at something except that her balance depended wholly on hanging onto said railing.

The Doctor blinked at the memorised tirade – Jackie's doing? – and stepped forward to her once the floor became horizontal. He reluctantly decided to forgive the insult to the TARDIS.

'Rose-' He began, putting a hand on her shoulder again. She flinched away involuntarily.

'Just leave me alone!'

'I'm sorry.'

This gave her pause. He'd never apologised so openly before. The closest thing had been in the church when the Reapers were attacking them. He'd gone off at her, then apologised, with obvious reluctance. And tried to make it up by saying he wasn't going to leave her behind. Which of course he wasn't. Her being in the same time period as her baby-self might have caused another attack. If anything, he'd take her home or throw her out an airlock.

Now he actually sounded sincere. It surprised her into civility.

'Me too.' She admitted quietly and patted the railing, not meeting his eyes.

'Is there anythin I can do?' He asked.

'Nope. Just don't get tied up again.'

'No one's ever done that for my sake before.' He said quietly as she went to leave again.

'In 900 years?'

'Nope. Thank you.'

She gave a hint of a smile before disappearing into the corridors of the TARDIS.

* * *

'Doctor? Is the temperature regulator on the blink again?' Rose came back into the console room, in jeans, dark blue jacket, and a white t-shirt.

'No. I just fixed it!'

'Uh huh. Sure you did.'

'What's the problem?'

'Nothin. It's just the shower water was a bit nippy.'

'I'll take a look.' He said, with obvious exasperation.

'Nah, don't bother. And is it just me or have the corridors gotten longer?'

'Why d'you say that?'

'Cause it took me forever to get there and back, and I got lost twice.'

'And?'

'Nuthin. It's just I think the TARDIS is gettin its own back at me.'

'Nonsense.'

She shrugged and went over to stand beside him at the controls.

'Whatever. Y'know, I was thinking-'

She subconsciously leaned against the console and it went up in sparks next her hand. She snatched her hand away reflexively.

'Ow! You see? It doesn't like me!'

'Give us a look.'

He took her hand in his and examined the burn mark. Not serious; he could use the sonic screwdriver for dermal regeneration. He pulled it out and ran the blue light over the wound with the accompanying buzzing noise that had become trademark.

'She.' He corrected absently.

'What?'

'Not 'it'. _She_ doesn't like you.'

'So you admit it!'

'No I don't. Accidents happen all the time.'

'Sure. Yeah thanks.' She added as he gave her back her hand, unburnt.

'Pleasure. So, where d'you wanna go now?'

'Depends. I know somewhere where we wouldn't be arrested for not having magenta skin.'

'Tiny mistake that. Tiny!' He insisted.

'Like maybe Yorkshire, March 18th, 1993.' She continued.

He paused and gave her a look.

'This isn't another visit to Rose Tyler's past is it?'

'Not quite… I've left the day before.'

'So why go there then?'

'Well, it's changed since I left. It'd be nice to go back and take a look.'

He looked justifiably sceptical.

'Please? You do owe me y'know.' She added.

His expression turned to guilty and she knew she'd won.

'I spose it couldn't do any harm..' He said reluctantly. 'Are you sure you've left? Childhood memories can be a bit dodgy on borin things like dates.'

'No. I'm sure that's it.'

'Why?'

'I just remember it clear, that's all. Moving house, very traumatic.'

'You told me once you did that a lot.'

'Yeah, well I had a very close friend to leave this time.' She said, truthfully.

He gave her another searching look before manipulating the controls.

'Hold on.' He reminded her. But before he started, the TARDIS began dematerialising by itself. The room tilted violently and Rose was thrown against him. He caught her with a free arm around her waist and held on to the console.

It immediately reminded him of that time he'd danced with her in front of Jack. Or rather, that moment at the very end, after he'd tipped her back. She'd squealed in delight. Then for a brief moment she'd leaned against him, with his arm around her waist, her head on his shoulder, and their bodies pressed together somewhat.

He'd snatched a look at Jack, to gauge his reaction and the previously ever-so-cocky Captain had not been impressed. Afterwards, he hadn't travelled with them very long before announcing on 'Woman Wept' that he'd like them to drop him off at his former home.

The Doctor was certain this was because he and Rose had ended up wandering off together. Nothing had happened, yet it had finally occurred to Jack that he was unlikely to get any "dancing" action from either of the other two members of the TARDIS' crew. So he left. Decided on a nostalgic whim to go home and find his biological parents.

All that aside, Rose and the Doctor were now standing exactly the way they had been in that last moment of dancing. It made flying the ship a lot harder to concentrate on, but he managed this time – despite some odd technical difficulties – to land on the exact date she'd said.

'Did we make it?' She asked, her cheek resting against his jacket. He had an odd urge to gently brush a strand of wet hair out of her face - but didn't. Instead, he let go and allowed her to stand back.

'Yep.'

'You sure?'

'Positive.'

'As positive as you were that Satellite Five was the Fourth Great and Bountiful Human Empire? Oh wait, that's right..' She interrupted before he could object. 'That time it was _history_ that was wrong, not you.'

'Precisely.' He agreed cheerfully.

She gave up and remembered something else.

'I _told_ you the TARDIS had it in for me!'

'Rubbish.'

'You saw it! That's four "accidents"!'

She had a point.

'Well, you did insult it quite a bit before.' He said.

'And apologised.'

He sighed. 'Don't worry about it. She'll get over it soon enough. We going then?'

'Yeah.'

He wasted no time in taking her hand and going outside, locking the door behind them.

* * *

**Jeez, I'm feeling prolific at the moment.**

**Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

**

* * *

**They'd been walking along a footpath when, without notice, Rose shoved him into a small gap between buildings. She peered furtively out into the street and he became instantly suspicious. 

'What is it?' He hissed.

'Me. Going into the animal shelter with me mum. I know they wouldn't recognise me if they saw me but..' She trailed off.

He contemplated being absolutely furious with her, but paused first and took a deep breath.

'Rose, I want you to look me in the eye and tell me this is a mistake.'

She immediately turned her head and looked at him.

'It is! I thought the 18th was the day _after_ we left. But I saw us just about to leave then. I must've got the dates wrong. Like you said, dodgy children's memories.'

He saw only honest guilt in her face. She'd truly wanted to avoid any chance of meeting her younger self. Of repeating the events of last time.

And there was also the slightest chance that he'd landed them a day early and it wasn't her fault after all.

'I believe you.' He said simply and, unexpectedly forgiven, she gave him a relieved smile.

'So what is happening out there? Do you remember?' He asked.

She nodded. 'We go into the shelter, then drive off to my Nan's to stay until Mum can find a new flat, cause she couldn't keep up the rent on the one here.'

'Why the animal shelter?'

'You know what I said about leaving my best friend behind?'

'Yeah..'

'We've just said goodbye to her.'

'Oh.'

They both peered out and saw a short blonde girl get half-dragged into a slightly battered-looking car by a younger Jackie. The car drove out of sight and they both sighed in very audible relief. Then looked at each other and laughed.

'Come on. I'll show you.' She said, all enthusiasm.

'You certain they won't recognise you?'

'Certain.'

'Alright.. I'm trusting you on this one.' He reminded her.

'I know.' She said quietly, feeling a twinge of guilt, which she hid.

* * *

The Doctor, despite his words, insisted on leaning in the doorway just in case anything paradoxical looked in danger of happening. 

Meanwhile Rose chatted to the tired, yet cheerful natural-redhead at the counter. Her name was Janice.

'Your fella, 'e looks a bit under the weather.' The woman commented.

'Him? Nah, he's not mine.'

'Oh?'

Rose didn't like the knowing look she was being given and changed the subject.

'Er, I know this might sound like a stupid question, but do you have any cats here?'

'Course. We got loads of 'em. And all of 'em wantin a nice 'ome too. Not much of a selection I'll 'ave to admit, but is there anythin in particular you might be fancyin?'

'It'll have to be a young one, if you can manage. I know you don't get many of those here but I just thought..'

'Now you stop right there, I've got just the one for ya. Only ten minutes ago would ya believe, this little girl just went and left the most darling little kitty you could ever want. Fancy you comin in just now! Now if only I 'ad such good timin in the kitchen.. hold on a tic and I'll bring it out for you to 'ave a look at.'

She disappeared into the back before Rose could get a word in.

The Doctor turned away from the door and came over.

'That your friend?' He asked in bemusement, having noticed Janice's habit of endless chatter even if he couldn't tell what was said. Not that he was even slightly interested in the first place.

'Nope, haven't seen her yet. So what you watchin for?'

'Anyone I recognise from that wedding. Or maybe your mum.' This seemed to give him a thought. 'Would we be able to run out the back if we had to?'

'Yeah, I think so.' She suppressed a giggle at the image of them running through a row of dog kennels to escape The Dreaded Jackie Tyler.

'I wish you wouldn't go on about her like that. It's not like she's gonna recognise us and try to kill you.' She said.

'She might. On a whim. Or worse, she might try and chat to us.'

'Oh stop it already! She's my _mum_. If she's so bad, what does that make me then?'

'A miracle of nature.'

She didn't have a retort for that, unsure as to whether it was a compliment or just a worse insult to her mum. She suspected the former and it left her at a loss. There was a short, awkward pause.

'So, how much longer are you gonna be?' He said at last.

'Not too long. Few more minutes maximum.'

'I'm holding you to that.' He insisted, before going back to his post.

* * *

She was exactly the way Rose remembered. Completely black with the most beautiful green eyes ever. And tiny, barely two months old. She rubbed behind her little black ears gently. 

'Oh Midnight..' She said, without meaning to.

''Ow did you know 'er name?' Janice demanded.

'I didn't.' Rose lied. 'It just sort of seems like a cool name don't you think? Her being black and all..'

'Well now that you mention it.. first thing that popped into your 'ead then? Now isn't that nice. Y'know I reckon she's takin a likin to ya. Look at 'er, purrin away like a great big truck engine. I think you'd be perfect for each other. What's that word again? Serenitipy? No, that's not it.. serendipity! Yes, that's the word I was after! And really it is. Such good luck you meetin 'er so soon after she gets 'ere, and guessing 'er name right and all. I do 'ope you're going to 'ave 'er. This is an animal shelter and all so you needn't worry about it bein over budget for ya. Oh what am I sayin? Best ask your fella too. Oi you! In the jacket! Come 'ere and tell us what you think!'

The Doctor spun around, looking put out. A very bad start, Rose decided. She cringed inwardly as she saw him take in the scene and come to the obvious conclusion. And gave his immediate answer.

'No.'

* * *

The chatty Janice had discreetly gone out the back to "fetch something", so as to leave them to sort it out themselves. 

'It's just a kitten.'

'No.'

'Please?'

'No.'

'Come on..'

'No.'

'Why not?'

'No.'

'That's not an answer.'

'No.'

'Please?'

'NO! For god's sake Rose, I'm not having a cat comin with us!'

'Why not?' She insisted, hands on hips.

'The TARDIS is no place for a domestic animal.'

'I don't care.'

'I do.'

'You care about things when it suits you.'

'What do you mean?'

'You heard me.'

'Look, you don't understand -'

'Oh I think I do! You don't mind me getting treated like some sort of sex object for _your_ benefit, but you mind me keeping a cat I lost when I was a kid!'

'Rose-'

'My first real best friend gave her to me when hers had a litter and they had to sell them before they moved to America! Except I got to choose Midnight for m'birthday pressie, even though Mum got really mad at me and I got in heaps of trouble after but it was worth it cause I had a kitten and it was the most wonderful thing ever! Then Mum stops dating the landlord and "suddenly" can't afford the rent and I had to leave Midnight here and move to a godawful hole in _Islington_!'

She paused for breath and at that moment the woman walked back into the room, completely oblivious as to what had been going on.

'Talked sense into 'im yet love?' She turned to face the Doctor. 'You know you ought to be thanking your lucky stars you've got this beautiful girl, with your looks. Why not let 'er 'ave a little pet? What 'arm could it do?'

The words sent the Doctor into another level of shock - if that was at all possible. He didn't know what to say. That he in fact spent every waking moment thankful for Rose? That he was sorry and didn't know how to say so without admitting that her childhood was all his fault, like she'd made it sound?

Rose elected to ignore him and turned to Janice with a forced smile.

'Don't worry about it. I'm getting Midnight anyway. If he doesn't want her inside his place then I'll take her home with me.'

The woman's brows drew together as she finally sensed a bit of the tension, which was like a glacier had suddenly replaced all the air in the room around Rose and the Doctor.

'Somethin the matter?'

'No, no, everything's fine. So can I have her then?'

'Of course dearie. We've checked and she's already been de-sexed, and wormed. You'll just have to fill in a few forms, won't take you a minute. It's not too important of course, but we always like to be sure our animals are going to nice, stable 'omes.'

Rose paused. How could she do that in 1993?

'Are you sure it's necessary?' She asked.

The woman gave her a suspicious look.

'It's just I don't actually have one at the moment. I've sort of been just travelling around for a year and..'

'Well how on earth did you expect to be able to take care of a cat if you're livin on the streets?'

'No, I'm not on the streets! I just travel a lot. Midnight can still come with me.'

'Oh now I do 'ope you aren't thinkin of condemning the poor thing to constantly going through Customs and quarantine now are you? I can't imagine a nice-lookin girl like yourself to be so 'orrible!'

'No. I wouldn't dream of-'

'Then 'ow could you possibly think of considerin yourself fit to take care of a pet? You've got nowhere to keep it and you don't want to give any details of yourself. For all I know, you'll find it too 'ard to look after and dump it somewhere.'

'But-'

'Will this do?' The Doctor interrupted, placing his psychic paper on the counter.

Rose stared at him incredulously as the woman read whatever he'd deemed it to show. He met her gaze, with an odd yet serious expression on his face. She managed a small smile.

'Well.. of course! You never said you were a professional animal trainer, Mr Smith! You ought to 'ave mentioned it at once! Fancy that - training animals for big American movies! Though I suppose this isn't really business now is it, getting a pet for your girlfriend? No matter, I won't tell a soul. 'ere you go, she's yours.'

The woman placed Midnight, who had been attacking a vase of plastic flowers, into Rose's arms. She stroked the soft downy fur, unable to quite believe her luck.

'Nice meeting you.' The Doctor lied to the woman, impatiently steering Rose out.

'Keep in touch won't you? It's just-' Janice began to reply.

'Not sure I could. I'm usually busy travellin - like she said – and I might not find the time.'

'Oh well, that's the way it is I spose nowadays. Best of luck.'

'Bye!' Rose managed to get out before the door closed behind her.

* * *

They walked in silence for a while. Then Rose finally worked up the courage to ask the obvious question. 

'Why'd you do it?'

'Like you said, I owe you one.'

'Oh. Thank you. I'm sorry for the bother this'll be.'

'Nah, we'll sort something out. The old girl will manage. Though she won't like you any more for it.'

Rose hadn't considered that.

'Bollocks.'

* * *

**(wakes up at 1:30 am and writes second chapter for no particular reason other than excessive suger consumption, English assignment due today, and.. erm.. obsession with Doctor Who?)**

**Jack is gone because I'm in a narky mood with him at the moment. If he hadn't gone and died in 'Parting of the Ways' Rose might've had time to get rid of the Vortex herself. But no, she goes and brings him to life.**

**I wouldn't mind, except that he got left behind. So what was the point of bringing him back? To avoid repeating Adric's fate? Cause he's not in the next series.. gah.. Ignore me, I've had two hours sleep in the last twenty four hours and English assign is due next lesson ad I have to write a ten minute speech between now and then...**

**Y'know, I seriously think this story reminds me of Ark Led's style of writing. Romantic comedy with a bit of angst. Except not as well written. ****Not depressing or having evil dark themes underneath like my other ones. Score.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

**

* * *

**He was right. The TARDIS did not approve of Midnight. The black feline ball of endless energy decided immediately to wander around exploring everything she could reach. Though that wasn't much, considering how tiny she was. 

The Doctor watched Rose laugh at Midnight's futile attempts to jump onto the console with an increasing sense of having made a good decision. Then they both laughed at the way the cat bounded off into the corridor, only for the TARDIS to immediately switch the corridor around mid-leap, so she'd find herself bounding into the console room again and again.

Rose suddenly hugged the Doctor enthusiastically and thanked him so much for letting her have Midnight. Now he felt like it was the only possible right thing to have done, and was so glad he'd done it. Her reaction alone was so worth it.

At that moment, the TARDIS dematerialised by itself and they fell onto the hard grill. It hurt like hell, but at least he'd thus shielded Rose from a similar fate.

When the room went still, they got up and the Doctor went straight for the monitor screen. But before he'd gotten two steps, the doors opened themselves and they could see a beach outside.

'What's going on?' Rose asked him, getting to her feet.

'We're still on earth, but... I reckon the TARDIS wants us out, don't ya think?'

She laughed.

'I think she wants Midnight out.'

'Us too. She probably wants to rework her interior to be more cat-proof. Which means us getting out.'

'Do we have to?'

'Why? What's wrong?'

'The TARDIS is mad at me remember? Doubly so now that we've got a cat..'

'..So you think she's landed somewhere bad to spite you?' He finished, amused.

'Could be.'

'Rubbish. She's not human. Doesn't think the way you do in terms of holding massive grudges. Come on, what could possibly go wrong with a little trip to the beach?'

'Knowing you, anything.'

He went to protest but she cut him off.

'Alright, alright, I'm coming. Can I just get into some swimmers first?'

'Sure. Don't take forever!' He called after her. She didn't deign to reply to that. Absently, he located and picked up the small feline before it tried to chew a few loose wires and found himself petting it - of all things.

* * *

It was low tide and the sand bank looked like an island joined by a causeway to the actual beach. Midnight delighted in investigating everything she came across, except a large flock of seagulls – for obvious reasons. But it seemed everything else wanted to be her friend. 

The other exception was the waves themselves. She prodded at the foamy edge of a few, just as they lost momentum and slid back down the slight incline of sand. But there was no chance of her attempting to swim, of course.

Rose watched the cat and the Doctor watched both of them. She was wearing a blue bikini with a not-quite-matching sarong. Regardless, it looked stunning on her and no adorable kitten could seriously compete.

The novelty wore off and Rose turned back to him.

'Lets have a swim!' She said.

'You go. I'm not exactly dressed for it.'

She looked and noticed with annoyance that he was still in long pants and jumper with a jacket – on a beautiful sunny day like this of all times! Why couldn't he have gotten into some board shorts or something? Now _that _would have been an interesting sight.

'Who says you need to be dressed?' She replied cheekily. He gave her a look.

'Alright, why don't we walk on the sand bank?' She suggested.

He had a few misgivings about how long it would remain above-water. Then he estimated the tide and noticed it was going out.

'If you like.' He said casually, then unexpectedly took his beloved leather jacket off. Turns out he'd actually had on a t-shirt after all – hard to tell with the coat on. He took off his shoes as well, to better enjoy the feel of walking on the grainy sand.

Rose put her hand in his and they walked together, her steps having to quicken a bit to keep up with his long legs. Then they saw a large flock of seagulls milling oh so unsuspectingly on the sand bank.

'You know what we have to do now.' She said quietly, pointing to them.

'Yep. You up for it?'

'Definitely.'

'Quiet then.'

They slowly crept up closer, until it seemed the birds simply had to notice them.

'Run!' The Doctor yelled, and they did, whooping and laughing.

The gulls took to the sky before them, and scattered in the air above their heads in confusion. Then they all headed out over the sea and banded together, moving in sync like a school of fish. Only in the air, of course.

The two chasers came to a stop, still laughing, and watched the flock disappear to find somewhere else to go. Rose smiled at him and he gave her his usual wonderful grin in reply. All things considered, this was turning out to be a good day.

There was only one thing more she wanted to try and do.

* * *

It seemed the Doctor – not that he'd admit it – had been wrong about the direction of the tide. They were now standing on an island and Rose was laughing at his dilemma. 

'It's not funny.' He insisted, taking in the rapidly dwindling dry space. Every wave seemed to inch closer and closer.

'It is!'

'I'm gonna get wet.' He grumbled.

'Serves you right for not wearing swimmers.'

She had an idea and went to the edge of the water, stepped in, and started kicking it towards him. His effort to dodge them proved futile and he gave her a look. She stopped, so as not to get him mad.

'Lets go then, before it gets any deeper.' He said.

'Lets not. You're gonna get wet anyway, might as well stay a bit longer.' She said, with a hint of pleading in her voice.

'Fine..'

The TARDIS' renovations wouldn't have finished by now anyway.

* * *

The water had now risen over their knees, and they were having great fun splashing each other and just talking in general. 

'Might as well have had that swim.' He said, looking at his soaked shirt.

She shrugged. 'Suits you.' She said accidentally, noticing the pleasant way it clung to his body.

He gave her an odd look, but it was interrupted by a wave knocking her over with a shriek. He helped her up, streaming with water, and her hair soaked. She'd have to wash it again.

'It's not funny!' She said.

'Maybe you should learn to stand upright. I thought you apes had figured that out by now.'

'Shut it you.'

'What?'

'I hate it when you call me that.'

'What?'

'A stupid ape.'

'Sorry.'

His apology, the second that day, surprised both of them.

'I take it the favour's definitely been paid off then?' He said, glancing at the tiny black creature back on the beach, perfectly safe.

'Not quite.'

'What more could you possibly want from me?' He asked incredulously. She didn't reply, giving what she thought was a coy look from under her lashes, which was misinterpreted as guilt.

'I don't care how cute it might be, I'm not going to fetch any long-lost puppies or goldfish and-' He began, and she shook her head impatiently.

'You don't get it do you?'

'Get what?' He said, genuinely puzzled.

Something occurred to him in the back of his mind but was quelled. By the voices of past Doctors, who muttered their disapproval.

He'd only started hearing them after the Time War, and he was grateful for the gaping silence they seemed to fill. Even if it meant unwelcome suggestions like now - that he seemed too emotionally attached to his companion. Perhaps they didn't understand how lonely he felt without her.

Then she slipped again, thanks to another largish wave, and would've fallen in if he hadn't reflexively caught her around the waist.

'Thanks.' She said breathlessly, then looked into his eyes. As if she could somehow get the message to him without being forced to say it aloud. Cause she knew that if she did, it'd all become so awkward and it could ruin everything between them.

They stood that way for what felt like a very long moment. She tried to lose herself in his eyes.. and to think she'd thought the sea was blue..

His arms still encircled her waist and they leaned imperceptively closer. A wave rushed around their legs, then another, then another, until all up to his waist was soaked, but he didn't seem to notice as her beautiful brown eyes captured his.

The voices, almost inaudible over the waves, reminded him that she was out of bounds. Despite any logical arguments about trying to continue the species he might have considered. A young human female – even if she'd recently dumped her boyfriend over the phone – was still as forbidden as it gets.

He might consider that Captain Jack - also far older than he looked - hadn't seemed to think so. And the laws that disallowed unions between Timelords – even half-castes like him - and "lesser" species might not physically exist anymore..

But still, it was a matter of principle, his predecessors seemed to tell him, and who was he to discard the laws of Gallifrey on a whim?

She saw his eyes become slightly distant and knew she'd lost. But the memory of the guard's hands still burned under her skin, even though she'd scrubbed it, and there were no marks or anything.

Having made up her mind to get over her nervousness and give it another try before the moment was lost completely, Rose threw her arms around his neck, stood up on tiptoe, and fervently kissed him.

The protesting voices vanished, his entire being sung her name in golden tones as he kissed her fiercely back. The word 'forbidden' didn't exist in his vocabulary anymore. Not ever.

He'd never been any good at taking orders anyway. Especially not from Gallifrey.

A wave upset their precarious balance, and they fell underwater but didn't think to get up again for another few moments, when the need to breathe became urgent. Nor did it occur to them to separate for long.

If perfect existed, it existed right now. Within the beautiful idea of Rose, and his mouth on hers tasting of salt, his nose brushing her cheek, and her wet body pressed so closely against his.

His skin burned so much where it touched hers, that he ought to be utterly consumed by the fire – yet wasn't. It was the kind of fire the surrounding seawater could have no effect on.

The fact that he had to lean forward a little because of the height difference didn't bother him. He traced his mouth down her cheek, then her neck. He felt her encouraging fingers try to thread through his hair – except that it was cropped too short – and then settle for sliding up inside his shirt to feel his rushed heartbeats, making him shiver.

'I love you.' He whispered into the curve between her shoulder and neck, and she murmured 'Fantastic', before drawing him into another scorching kiss.

* * *

Elsewhere, a sentient blue police box congratulated itself on its cunning in forcing him to take to Rose's side earlier, to come to her defence against a supposed 'grudge'. Then sending them off alone together on a beautiful beach. 

A small black kitten played tag with the waves that gently slid up the beach, and pawed the foam bubbles in innocent joy.

* * *

**Everybody happy?**

**I damn well hope so cause I'm on my final warning in regards to that assignment.**

**Ark Led is being far too modest for her own good. I'm amazed at how quickly she churns out fantastic quality stuff! Takes me forever to find something half decent to post - andthat's an assumption to say the least.**

**Anyhow, teacher giving me narky looks and has been rather irritable since Ben said the word 'paedophile' in front of her in reference to a character in the text we're studying.. which was followed by stunned silence, then hysterical laughter and enthusiastic applause from the whole class as she went as red as her hair and..**

**..I'd better just post already. Tell me what you think and do you reckon it wants a sequel?**

**Twas dedicated to Kaira's cat, who "coincidentally" is black and called Midnight.**


End file.
